


Gossip Girl Alternative Beginning

by bpinckney803



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alcohol, Blair - Freeform, Constance - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Drugs, F/M, Gossip, Gossip Girl - Freeform, Jenny - Freeform, Multi, Nate - Freeform, Scandal, Serena - Freeform, Sex, bart - Freeform, chuck - Freeform, elite, teen, uppereastside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpinckney803/pseuds/bpinckney803
Summary: I have decided to change up how the iconic tv show starts.





	Gossip Girl Alternative Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please try to contrast the narrative and thoughts. Thanks!

Hey Upper Eastsiders,

Gossip Girl here and I have the biggest news ever… One of my many sources melanie69 send a pic of our favorite dirty blonde on the island, bag in hand, at grand central, Serena Vanderwoodsen. It’s only been a year since she mysteriously disappeared for “boarding school”... In the same location as our little friend Serena, so called lonely boy was having a meet and greet with his family. As they were heading out, he laid eyes on a familiar figure in the crowd. Unfortunately, he wasn't familiar to her as he would like her to be or was he……..

 

As I was getting ready for my mother’s annual brunch, I got a gossip girl notification about my ex bff Serena. Of course I had to keep my cool, so I began to mingle and then I saw my mother. Satan’s cousin I would call her but I still love her. She had the nerve to tell me to change my outfit because it didn't fit as well as it could've, with it of course being one of her designs. As I walked away I heard her say, “She is my best advertisement”. I guess it’s all about business with her. No wonder my dad left her for some man in France. I began walking around looking for my boyfriend Nate. ugh such a perfect guy, time to sneak off to the bedroom. As I grabbed his arm as soon as I saw him, our friend Chuck of course with two bitches on his side were kissing all on him as if this wasn’t a classy event.  
Chuck: Hey Nate, want to join me for a smoke?  
Nate: When I get back?  
Me: If he gets back…

My girlfriend Blair was a lil drunk from all the mimosas from earlier and I was a bit buzzed myself. As she dragged me upstairs, we entered this room I have never seen before, I was thinking it may have been her mother’s room. good girl gone bad perhaps. She grabbed me by my burberry button up collar and threw me on the bed.  
Blair: I want to do this..I want IT now!  
As we lock lips with each other I decided to give her what she wanted… As she started to unbutton my shirt one button by one, I slowly caressed my hands along her stocking covered stems and unhooked the latched connected to her knickers. I pulled off that lil black dress she had on...god that was one ugly dress...As she made her way down unbuckling my pants, i decided to do her a favor and tie up that greasy hair of hers into a ponytail. She whipped out my flacid dick...sorry her body isn’t all that great… as soon as her non existent lips touched my tip, Blair’s mother knocked on the door, “ It’s Serena, she back!”.  
Me: Serena? Is this really true, my first love is back...oh shit.  
Blair: what the hell is she doing back here. Omg really?!

I just came back from the countryside back to this so called glamorous lifestyle. I decided to see my mother for the first time since I left and she happened to be at my bffs mother’s brunch party. As I walked in looking around, I could feel the eyes on me and hear my name in everyone’s mouth. I spotted my mother...my god this is literally the worst reunion, she gave me the slightest hug and asked what took me so long to come back… At this point I was ignoring what my mother had to say and then that’s when I saw him...Nate...the real reason why I left and he still doesn’t even know...Before I could get to him, Blair jumped in front of me with a big welcoming hug...i couldn’t look at her with that hideous handband on top of her head. I had to leave at that moment. Everyone wanted me to stay, but I just wanted to see my little sister, Erica.

 

I woke up to the sound of my sister talking to the receptionist. You are probably wondering where tf I am sleeping by a receptionist. Well long story short, I’m an addict...a sex addict. I love sex, men women, even animals.  
Serena: Hey, how are you?  
Me: Pretty good, I’m still having withdrawals though.  
Serena: Maybe I should take you out for breakfast, my treat.  
Me: Mom won’t let me out, she doesn’t think I’m capable of keeping my legs closed anymore.Can’t blame her, I wanted to fuck the receptionist when they first admitted me.  
Serena: Okay okay, I guess I will see you later.

First week at Constance and the IT girl recognized me in art class. I knew my calligraphy would come in handy one day. Blair is throwing a lick my lips party and nyc finest was going to be there. I earned my an invitation unlike her ex bff, Serena. Maybe I should give her one…

Nate and I were riding on the dirty ass bus...my driver’s mother died, had to attend a funeral...Anyway, there was this god awful smell coming from behind us. It was a scruffy looking guy wearing similar clothes than. You guessed it, he is attending the same school as me. I guess they just let anyone into Constance now, ugh…

I was sitting on the Met steps as usuals with my oompa loompas...i mean they were short and fat, no other name would be as perfect as the one I gave them...I spotted the tall blonde bitch.  
Serena: Hey Blair! Still sitting on the steps eating yogurt...btw yogurt is an easy purgatory food for this bulimic bitch, I saw a yellow envelope...So when is the party?  
Blair: Saturday and um you’re kinda not invited. I didn’t even know you were coming back to town, so I am at capacity, sorry not sorry.  
Serena: this piss colored headband wasn’t doing her any good, my god. I wasn’t really interested anyway. Hey can we meet at the Palace Hotel, 8 pm.  
Blair: I am actually meeting with my boy---  
Serena: Nate will wait. See you then!

Gossip Girl here...Serena and Blair finally making up? After a few martinis at the bar Blair blew off Nate to stay with Serena. Make up your mind B, who’s your number one priority, Nate or Serena?...As Blair was heading Chuck came running around the bar ro Serena’s rescue. Some friend, left Serena to go to her room drunk by herself. Good thing Chuck was there or was it?

Chuck: Didn’t know you still drank on an empty stomach?  
Serena: I was just celebrating and forgot to order food. I’m craving chilli cheese fries but ofc the bar doesn’t have them.  
Chuck: I have the kitchen make it for you, come with me.  
(moments later after receiving the 1000 calorie greasy ass meal)

Serena: Oh my god, that was sooo good.  
Chuck: So, shall we wrap this up and I can escort you to my bedroom.  
Serena: Ummm what?  
Chuck: You heard me, cmon, what happened to the old Serena? Don’t act like what happened last summer…  
Serena: What?!!  
Chuck: Shepherd's wedding , you and Nate…

I was finally with Nate...Serena can be such the cockblocker...I had my sexy pink and black tight lingerie on. Nate walked in the door…  
Nate: Hi  
Me: Hi  
Nate: What’s with the candles?  
Me: I thought I could set the mood for tonight…  
Nate:...  
Me: I want it to be special.  
Nate: Look, there is something I need to tell you…  
(flashback)

S: I know the newlyweds had enough money to purchase a full bar, but I guess they decided to be cheap. Good thing I found this bottle of champagne.  
N:Let me see it…  
S: he grabbed me by the legs as i was swirling on top of the bar counter, I eventually made my way down.  
N: she looked so good in that mustard yellow dress. We were playing tug a war with the bottle until it popped open and spilled all over us. I took my suit coat off and start unbutton my shirt.  
S: i asked nate if he could unzip my dress since it was soaking in bubbly goodness. As he starting unzipping, i forgot i wasn’t wearing a bra.  
N: As i was unzipping her dress, these beautiful melons came flying at me as she turned around. I grabbed them and started to play with her tiny little nipples. I threw her up on top of the counter and spread her legs wide open.  
S: I kissed so soft lips as he in between my legs and made my way down his neck, i unzipped his pants for a 6 inch erect dick to come popping out.  
N: she took my dick out , so i knew what she really wanted at that point, i slowly put it inside of her niagra falls, full force fucking her.  
S: i couldn’t stop moaning loud, he was hitting all the right angles. He surprisingly made me cum before i could make him.  
Nate: We cannot tell anyone about this, agreed?  
Serena: Agreed.  
( flashback ends)

Blair: How could you?! She was my best friend.  
Nate: I am sorry----  
Blair: No, don’t , just leave.  
Nate: Wait…  
Blair: LEAVE

 

Chuck: The bestfriend and boyfriend, pretty classy S.  
Serena: It wasn’t like that, that was in the past.  
Chuck : Maybe I liked you better before…

Hey Upper Eastsiders,

We just spotted Serena running ,like a damsel in distress. Who was she running from? Why was she trying to get away? Lonely boy seems to have lost his way in nyc and ended up running into our poor Serena dropping her purse leaving a cell behind. Could he possibly be prince charming? Did she leave her glass slipper in purpose?

Till next time...XOXO BGP


End file.
